Raptor
Raptor is Cero Suzuki's Zekrom, who was introduced in Kaida: Reborn, under the direct order of the Kaidan King in order to protect Yamatsuri. Apperance When he hatched, Raptor looked the most normal of the four Zekrom. It is light brown, perhaps a little beige, and it looks like a normal burrowing owl. It has the same large yellow eyes, dome-shaped head, curved beak and bird legs although, Raptor is a little abnormally fluffy. In his first form, Raptor becomes larger, losing much of his flufiness. Instead, he has sleek brown wings with a white underbelly. Beginning at the top of his head, he has large "hair" coming off his body in a crescent shape and has two large tail feathers for his tail which help him in fast flight. His first form appearance is similar to female frigate birds. His second form is closely related to an eagle only his size is vastly larger. By this stage he is almost 9 feet tall and weighs about 65 pounds. The only difference is that he has three large tail feathers instead of two and the "hair" on his head has grown the length of his body. Personality Raptor is very much like Cero. He doesn't like to associate himself with the other Zekrom if he doesn't have to and he often will not play around like the other Zekrom do. Instead, Raptor is often found locked in Cero's room (alone) reading one of Cero's textbooks. It is assumed that Raptor can understand both Japanese and English (though it's not usually addressed). While the other Zekrom like to take trips into town with their masters, Raptor does not like the city or crowds of people. However, Raptor is fiercely loyal to Cero and does what Cero tells him to do (mostly). Forms and Abilities Transporter Form In Raptor's Transporter Form, he is easily able to fly. He, along with Kyūbi, are the only two Zekrom out of the four that can fly in Transporter Form. He is often asked to find people or spirits via air, as he has an easier time flying than Kyūbi. In this form, Raptor's only ability is to produce enhanced "sound shots" from his beak. He also uses his beak and claws as weapons. 1st Stage In Raptor's first stage, his wings have large brown feathers, allowing for easier and faster flight. In this form, Raptor causes damage to his opponents by "charging" at his opponents and hitting them w ith his wings. To ensure his wings do not break, he is able to apply Spirit Energy to them and prevent breaking. This form also causes his sound shots to become more effective. The "hair" on his head can also be used as a weapon by applying Spirit Energy and whipping his opponents with it. 2nd Stage In his final form Raptor is much taller than Cero, which he uses to fly places quickly. Raptor has incredible strength and stamina in this form. His sound shots and charges become more powerful and only in this form is Raptor able to utalize his wings to create strong wind gusts and often vortexes or tornados. Relationships Cero Suzuki Raptor is fiercely loyal to Cero and mostly does everything that Cero tells him to do. Their relationship in battle compliments each other, as many of Raptor's attacks require him to be in close quarters with his enemy, Cero is able to cover for him. However, Raptor does have attacks that shoot from a far distance. Cero understands Raptor's hesitation and dislike for not wanting to associate himself with the rest of the Zekrom, therefore Cero usually isn't the first to volunteer Raptor for "fun". Category:Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Zekrom